


P94 C1

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One moment jongin is playing a video game he borrowed from the game store he works at, then the next, he wakes up as a model, getting slapped by his boyfriend - who supposedly isn’t his boyfriend anymore?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	P94 C1

**Author's Note:**

> hey mods. sorry i write backwards and at different spots and didn’t have a clue for the beginning yet so it’s a bit sloppy. but 500 words yes!

A game store team member. 

Jongin carries the work title. Many classmates envy him, wishing they could work at a game store rather than a fast food joint. It appears to be a simple job. Ringing up game fanatics as they express their excitement for the game they are purchasing, or restocking the shelves with video game cases by popularity. 

It is not that simple. 

Jongin deals with children’s tantrums and mothers who complain that their teenage son bought add ons with their credit card. His boss gives him a difficult time, scolding him when he mixes up PC and MAC cases on the display shelf. It’s not Jongin’s fault he doesn’t play computer games. They should make Mark Lee sort those out. Jongin barely plays games. Period. 

Jongin doesn’t play games. 

He doesn’t know why he works here. 

He just got the job for being warmly approachable and detail oriented. 

If Jongin doesn’t play games, why is he so compelled to purchase the latest simulation game?

Just a couple of hours ago…

The campus cafe is bustling with anxious, hungry students. Jongin is troubled with finding Sehun through the crowd despite his lanky tallness. He keeps telling him he wants to find Sehun. And that they should have lunch together like planned. And yet, he slouches as he walks out of the cafe carelessly. 

Jongin is taken aback when someone pulls him back by the shoulder when he turns into the quiet hall. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t see me.”

“I didn’t! It’s messy there and you know it is. I told you to meet me somewhere else.”

“The cafe is in the middle of both our classes. I didn’t want you to fetch me at mine, and you know I’m having a difficult time right now to bother with going to your class.”

“You really snuck up on me this fast though, huh?”

Sehun sighs in frustration. “It’s like you can’t spend a single second with me anymore!”

Jongin doesn’t like the hurt in Sehun’s eyes. But he wants to agree. He doesn’t know where they went wrong in their relationship. He constantly questions if this is what he wants. If Sehun is who he wants to be with while he is young and finishing up with school. Some days Sehun brings him down with his childish antics. Jongin needs somebody to love not to babysit. 

“Jongin, say something,” Sehun says, way too many beats later.

The silence is irksome and clouding his head. He doesn’t know what to respond with, so he just runs. Leaves the hall, leaves the campus until he’s in his car. Somehow he’s at work, working because as stressing at it is, the customers give him other things to think about. 

The sound of the disc being read isn’t foreign. But everything about this game is. He thinks the graphics are top notch, and the world they live in is awfully too real. He manages to make an exact Mini Jongin — only this


End file.
